Camouflage
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: Civilians got fed up with the ninjas and started to disperse them. Shinobis, not wanting to fight them, decided to hide and act like them, could they survive?
1. Guilt and Secret Wishes

**Author's note:**

Yes! I'm back again.. I hope it isn't a crap anymore unlike the story before this.. ahahahahhahaha

I don't know a tittle that would fit this so.. let's just bear with the current one shal we?

Also, I am not a Japanese so I don't know if the Japanese words here that I used are right? so correct me okay?

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Naruto.. obviously.. (sigh) I wish I am...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Guilt and Secret Wishes**

Shikamaru patiently waits for Ino outside the Yamanaka residence. He was wondering what the Hokage could want for calling a huge meeting; even the civilians are called too. He also recalls his phone conversation with Choji.

"Hello." said a voice evidently trying to hide the panting.

"Choji. Konoha Park. 9 am. Hokage's orders." Shikamaru briefly answered knowing his bestfriend would recognize him.

"Awww," Choji childishly answered, "but I'm in front of Ichiraku right now with Kiba and Lee."

Shikamaru silently sighed, "Troublesome. I would just make it up to you after the meeting."

"Uhhmmm… Let me think about it." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Sure! But we, I mean you still have one big, very big problem."

"_What could that be?"_ Shikamaru asks himself. As if reading his mind, Choji spoke the dreaded words. Shikamaru's eyes grew big. _"Wha-! I forget about __**her**__!"_

"But I just did that yesterday!" Shikamaru protests

"I know… but Ichiraku is far from _**her**_ residence. Your hill is near them."

"I'm at home"

"Still near them. Besides we both know you have an effect on _**her**_."Shikamaru blushed at the last comment.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you know what I mean. Come on Shikamaru, we have been teammates for so long and you're the genius of the group. I don't believe you actually don't know that she softens up when you're the one asking her."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, Inoichi trusts you more than anyone else."

"That still-"

"Even me and Asuma when it comes to his precious little daughter Ino."

"But-"

"And you made a deal with him that you would protect her at any cost."

"_Stupid Shikamaru! Why did I even agree on that deal with her father. Troublesome."_

"So Shikamaru, see you later and goodluck!" Choji said then he turned off his phone.

"Hey Choji!" Kiba called, "Come on, the ramen would get cold."

"_He doesn't need to know I have been eating here since it opened this morning. He would still treat me later. Yay! It's still 7, we still have time, I would just enjoy having a date with this ramen."_

Shikamaru stared at his phone. His word_"So Shikamaru, see you later and goodluck!"_ has been bothering him.

"_Tch. Troublesome. What could he mean by that?"_

Then he remembered his last encounter with Inoichi Yamanaka. He then gulped and dialled Ino's number.

Lucky for him, unlike his last visit, the Yamanaka dwelling seems calm and peaceful. Inoichi didn't interrogate him since the first was in hurry to inform everyone about the meeting and Ino is in a good mood. But just to be safe, he stayed outside the Yamanaka abode even though Inoichi was pestering him to come in.

So now Shikamaru is patiently waiting for Ino outside their house, sighing every few minutes.

"_We're going to be late. Troublesome. If I have known then I should have not come early and just sleep. Sigh."_

"What are you thinking Shika?" the man in question was practically startled by Ino's sudden appearance. He hadn't noticed her at his side.

"Nothing. H-how long have you been there?" "_Stupid! Why am I stuttering?_

"You're an obvious liar, you know? So spill, spill, spill!" she said while she pinned him to the tree behind him and searchingly looked at him.

"Cut it out." He said, still struggling to get out of her grasped. "We would be late. If you still want to gaze and admire your _dear _Sasuke, let's start moving or else he would be crowded and you won't stand a chance against his fangirls."

Ino's eyes saddened, which did not go unnoticed to Shikamaru. She turned around just in time before he could see a tear crawl down her face.

Shikamaru bows while he castigated himself in his mind, _"Why did I mention that? Now she's sad. Troublesome. I am bad with handling girls, let alone a crying Ino. I'm sure Inoichi would kill me if he hears this. Stupid Shikamaru! Troublesome woman!"_

"I don't like Sasuke anymore" She declared. With that Shikamaru's head shot up and gazed at her back with wide eyes. He remembers her gloomy eyes.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Then why are you down?"

"I'm just guilty and depressed that my friendship with Sakura was torn because of a guy."

"But you're friends with her again, right?"

"That's true. But it doesn't change the fact I have been an idiot for letting go of my friend. So, you would be my witness that I, Ino Yamanaka swear to Kami that I would never fight any of my friends just because of a guy."

Shikamaru was speechless. Ino turned around and smiled at him, the sweetest smile that he had to stop himself from gaping and drooling.

"_Maybe, Just maybe…"_Shikamaru silently prayed.

"And besides," She continued, "I like someone else." Then she wheeled around and started walking away from him leaving him broken.

"_Stupid Shikamaru!"_ He chastised himself for believing something impossible. _"I'm a sensible person. Why the hell did I even hope that?"_

Ino, not noticing his presence, turned around to see her friend still stuck in his place. She run towards him.

"Shikamaru, are you alright?"she called, "Is something wrong?"Shikamaru shook his head, "Come on then, let's go." She then grabbed his arms and started walking towards Konoha Park, not detecting the eyes gazing intently at them.

* * *

**Author's note (again)- **So do you like it? or do you hate it? Let me know what is on your mind.. :)

Thank you for reading.. kindly review.. :)


	2. A Little Teasing

**Author's Note: **

Wow someone read and read review this! He even put this in his favorites! Yay! :D Thank you **naku12**!

so I would put a lot of pairings here.. but I guess I would make a lot of NaruHina and InoShika since they are my favorite!

**Disclaimer: **I am not the owner of Naruto, even though I wanted to be...

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Little Teasing**

"We should start going now, or we'll be late. It's already 8:30" Neji said irritatedly

Neji met Tenten at the training grounds but both Gai-sensei and Lee weren't around, so they started searching for them. Then they met Shino who was also looking for Kiba. Together, they searched the whole village and found what they have been looking for at Ichiraku. They were informed about the meeting but the three seems like they don't want to go.

"Even Shino was sad when Hinata was sent on a mission with Sai, Ayame(the girl at Ichiraku), Ko, Kurenai-sensei and her son Mamoru. It's really sad…" Kiba said while he was slurping his ramen. Tears and snot were dripping from his face.

Neji and Tenten felt a dark aura quickly surrounding the whole room. The source: Shino Aburame. Tenten forced a laugh to lighten the mood.

"Uhh.. guys, do you have any clue what the Hokage wants?" she asked

"Maybe she will declare that both Sasuke and Naruto are ranked genin." said Lee while he munched his food.

Silence…..

The wind blew and a weed rolls across the room…

"How the hell did that weed entered here? Were inside Ichiraku!" shouted incredulous Kiba

"That's not important right now isn't it?" Shino stated in Kiba's ear. Nobody noticed when he went at the back of Kiba. But as what he had said, it isn't important because right now bugs are all over the place and has already seized a struggling Kiba.

"I would start going now before Kiba could get out of my grasps. See you later."Shino said to Neji and Tenten

The two nodded and watched Shino walked out of Ichiraku, a pugnacious Kiba following him. Kiba was so noisy it annoyed Shino making him command his bugs to shut him up. Tenten looked away as Shino's insects shut Kiba up. Even Neji cringed at the sight. It was too horrible and revolting! **(AN: Even the authoress is currently vomiting because of a very nauseating thought)**

"Yosh! I'm already finished eating! Let's go Choji!" and with that Lee sprinted out of their sight.

Choji wiped his face, stood up and walked slowly away from Ichiraku. Neji and Tenten just stood there emotionless and observed everything that happened.

"They still haven't paid." Said Teuchi. Both Neji and Tenten jumped at their feet. Neji was first to recover and quickly pulled a wallet from his pockets. **(AN: Does he have a pocket?)**

"No, no it's fine."said the old man with a smile, "Because I have heard a great news, so it's free."

"Thank you Teuchi-san!"Tenten replied. Both of them started their way out when Tenten remembered something. She wheeled around and bumped to Neji who was following her. They fell on the ground: tenten on the top of Neji.

"_Oh My Kami! Oh My Kami! We almost kissed! I should not blush. Tenten stop blushing! But it's really awkward."_

"Tenten"Neji quietly said,"Could you get off?" A tinge of pink was visible in his face.

Tenten hurriedly stood up, "Ano- Neji- gomenasai.."she said bowing her head down so she didn't notice the blush in his face.

"Why did you do that?"Tenten's head shot up. She was fuming.

"It's not like I did that on purpose!"

"I don't know."

"You! You- ugh! I'm not talking to you anymore!" She then stormed to the door then she turned around again.

"Teuchi-san, come to Konoha Park at 9. The Hokage has called a huge meeting."

Teuchi and Neji watched her in amusement. Then Neji chuckled and followed her teammate. Teuchi just smiled at the sight.

* * *

**Author's note: **It's short.. I know.. sorry..

I'm just so tired.. school's been pressuring me... and home, lots of chores... so I am trying to balance college, home and church... sigh.. multi-tasking is so hard!

I apologize! Patawad, patawad.

So here it is, I can't make any longer than what it is... I tried but failed so... well, you've read it already..

So kindly review... I want to know what's on your mind.. :) Thank you! :))))


	3. The Announcement

**AN: **And I was thinking I should update next week, but I am too happy for my own good. I fell in love with JACK FROST! The one in 'The Rise of the Guardians"..

Well here's an update.. I hope you like it!

OH! And someone followed this and put it in his/her favorites! Yay! Thanks sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever! (Did I spell it right?)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I do not own anything. Seriously I'm too poor to own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Announcement**

Tsunade looked around the place. _"What the hell is going on in here?" _she asked herself.

As she observed the place, her eyes caught by 10 familiar faces who were oblivious to the other people stares.

Well, it was not a surprise since the 10 were displaying uniqueness. Suigetsu and Karin were laughing at a vomiting Kiba while Shiho pats his back. Shino, being Shino just stood there watching things to unfold. Choji was eating as usual. Beside him, Lee was talking animatedly to Sakura who laughs at his antics. On the other hand, Ino was starting her nonstop conversation of nonsense to a blasé Shikamaru who was gazing into a vast nothingness.

"_Weird."_Tsunade said to herself,"_I better start." _She faked a cough and everyone's attention was at once focused on her.

"As you all know we have won a great battle, especially with the help of our bravest shinobis and great help of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Since coming back from the war, these two were working really hard to gain respect (Naruto) and trust (Sasuke) again. And I, with the council and everyone's approval, think they deserve to have a reward. So now, I declare Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke as Jounins." Everyone cheered and gave them a standing ovation.

Naruto being too ecstatic were needed to be restrained by Yamato and Iruka. Kakashi just stood behind Sasuke smiling (**AN: I'm not really sure since his mask blocks his face) **like a proud father. Iruka and Yamato dragged Naruto to a seat beside Sakura who smiled sweetly at him and hugged him tight while Kakashi ushered Sasuke to a seat next to the Kyuubi container. Tsunade again, faked a cough and everyone's responsiveness was directed to her again.

"Another good news is every shinobi who participated in the war would be placed 1 rank higher than the tittle they are currently holding. Meaning, every chunin will level up as jounin and every genin will be graded as chunin."Everyone's clap was louder than earlier. Whistling was also heard."

Then Tsunade suddenly grew serious and a grievous atmosphere spread, making the crowd went silent.

"But even as we surpassed every obstacle, peace is still not in our hands." Whispers and grumblings were perceived from the crowd. She continued, "Civilians were not happy with what happened."

Suddenly, a mass of ninjas from different tribes and dwellings were in sight. Many were wounded; good thing Konoha's medical team quickly tended them. The Kages also appeared beside the Hokage. Their bodyguards close by.

Onoki spoke first, "They have started to attack. And Iwagakure has already been affected badly. Other nations too." With this he looks at the other Kage

"Yes, even Kirigakure was critically stricken by these people. But I understand them. They are just innocent folks." Mei sadly stated

"How could they be innocent? Are you blind? Look at all these ninjas that are gravely injured by them?" someone in the crowd said.

Gaara grew more serious before he spoke, "They are just normal people wanting peace, wanting a normal harmonious life for their children. I do not blame them. Shinobi world has histories of destructive wars where many civilians were greatly affected. Take yourselves into their shoes. If you are a civilian and in every war someone close to you died, what would you do? Revenge? Yes, if not then at least fight for their children, fight for the future. Just like what we want. But they do not see it; they have closed their hearts because they can't take being heartbroken again."

The crowd began to think and felt sorry for the civilians. The ninjas started to apologize to the civilians that are present in the meeting.

"What shall we do then?" asked Shikamaru

"We sent spies to gain data of civilians; we also recruited loyal and honest civilians to help us." Tsunade said.

"We have to go now. Our enemies, even as civilians know a lot about our nature and they are already on move. We have no time to pack our things. Let's go." A said

And so civilians and shinobi helped their fellow ninjas (**AN: There are wounded, remember?). **They work their way hand in hand away from Konoha, away from the Ninja World. They stopped in a forest where they could see the whole civilian community.

Tsunade ordered an earth style manipulator to open an underground tunnel. As this happened, everyone walk in the concealed path until the Hokage commands the manipulator to send them up top.

Once up top, everyone was surprised to see a shocked familiar person. Then the person smiled at them.

"What a pleasant surprise Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Raikage-sama, Kazekage-sama, fellow shinobi and trusted civilians!"

* * *

**AN: **Again, it was short. I thought it was a little longer but then.. I was wrong.. so now... I'm sorry, I can't make it any longer..

Guess who they met? wahahahahahaha Tell me! I'd be happy to know your thoughts.. :)

Thanks for reading.. Please review.. ^_^


	4. The Plan

**Author's note:**

So I have a new friend here, and she does not agree with my pairings so I am also going to work on another fic where her pairings would happen... wahahaha.. but that one will be sad.. (have I done anything that has a less serious theme?). gonna post that maybe tomorrow.. or next Friday.

Also **sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever, **thank you for following this.. I am so happy! :DD

And, you may see I have changed the tittle. I have realized there's no song at all so why musical... I changed it to 'Camouflage" because.. seriously.. it fits.. I'm just being so stupid for not even thinking about it...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic...

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Plan**

"Where are the others, Sai?" Tsunade asked

"Up Top, Hokage-sama. They are doing as you ordered us to do" he said, a smile still visible in his face.

"Up Top? Didn't we just go upwards from that dark tunnel? Naruto queried

"Oh! You see Naruto. We're still below the ground. We hide here so we can communicate with you. We had also renovated this place to be habitable so we can use this as our hiding place for the time being."

"What do you mean by we?" Kankuro probed

"Me, Kurenai-sensei, her son; Mamoru-kun, Ko-senpai, Ayame-neesan and Hinata-chan were sent here on a mission months ago."

"So that mission was to spy on the civilians."Kiba voiced his thoughts

"When are you planning to keep the conflict between civilians and ninjas from our knowledge?" Shino quietly asked.

"So what really is the plan?" Choji tried easing the tension the Aburame was giving off.

Sai shifts his gaze from the Rookie 9 to the Hokage, Tsunade spoke, "As I have said, we sent spies to gain data of civilians; we also recruited loyal and honest civilians to help us because we are going to blend in with them."

"Blend in? How?" Ino inquired

"We will act and live like civilians. We will adapt to their nature until we convince them that we mean no harm." Shikamaru answered her.

"Right. As usual Shikamaru, you got it again quickly than the others." Tsunade complimented him.

"But how are we going to do that?" Sakura questioned.

"That's what they are here for." Tsunade looks at Sai. "Sai, I want us all to go up top."

"Uhm. Tsunade-sama, I do not think that's a good idea. A lot of the civilians may find it suspicious if so many people will add up to their community. Some may even recognize us"

"What shall we do then?" Shino asked. Just then the door opened and a sophisticated lady came into view.

"Sai, why didn't you open the door? I was calling out for you for so long. When will you let me in? I have to get back to Ko just to get the keys. Hinata-chan and the others are going to stay there so if I haven't come home then you won't have anything to eat." The lady kept talking while she was undressing herself from the urbane outfit.

"I'm sorry but we have visitors." Sai said

"Oh please Sai, only Hinata will believe you! Stop making lame exc-"She stopped midway.

"Ayame-san?" The wood-style user asked, just to clarify if he sees what he really sees. Ayame gulped and quickly scanned the room.

"Sai- you baka! Why-"

"I told you but you did not believe me. I think your exact words are _'Oh please Sai, only Hinata will believe you! Stop making lame excuses'_.

"I'm sorry! I thought- Touchan!" Ayame ran to her father and hugged him. "I missed you! Why is everyone here?"

Sai's face grew grim, "They're on move. We should move too. We don't have enough time. We should teach them the basics." Ayame faces Tsunade as if asking for permission and on the Kages before she spoke.

"You may do as you please, Ayame, Sai."Tsunade said, while the other Kages nod in agreement.

Ayame stood in front, "We can't risk taking everyone up there but we have already chosen whom to come. Those that are in 35 and below, not married and do not have any children may come with us while the others could watch and learn too, just in case. Gaara-sama is also an exception and his brother Kankuro."

"What exactly are we going to learn?" Neji asked

"Their hobbies and culture. It seems like the normal people like music and dancing. That would be our main goal. But they also like movies and television shows, so we would also aim acting." Sai said

"We would group you guys. And the Kages are the ones who chose this so there should be no complaining."Ayame said and looks at the Kages.

Gaara took a scroll from Kankuro and reads it aloud. Kakashi, Guy, Shizune, Iruka, Yamato, Temari, Anko, and a lot more familiar names were called until the rookie 9 and team Guy are the only ones left.

"Tenten, Sakura and Ino will be grouped with Hinata. Sai will be in Sasuke, Neji and Shino's group."

"The Konoha Girls and Konoha Boys" Tsunade commented.

"Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto will be grouped together." Gaara finished.

"Well, what do you say Iruka?" Shizune asked Iruka

"Uhmm.."

Tsunade spoke, "I've seen in the records that these boys and I know they have been bad. Now, this will be a revenge." Then she smirked evilly. _'Now these boys shall pay for all the bad things they did to me, especially that brat! Hahahahahahhahha"_

"But-"

"So let's start tomorrow, shall we?" Ayame happily chirped, a mass groaning and footsteps were echoed the place. "Sai will show the boys their rooms and girls should follow me." Iruka's complaint was totally pushed aside

Aoba and Yamato pushed Iruka towards where Sai leads the men. While the girls kept talking about what would happen next. The five boys just stood there gaping.

"Something tells me something bad will happen to us."Kiba said, shuddering at the thought of what could the Hokage do to them.

"Well, let's just go to bed to gain extra energy and be prepared for tomorrow." Shikamaru said. The boys also went to where the men went only to find every room was occupied. It's already past 2 when they at last reached their room, the room at the very end of a very (super) long hallway.

* * *

**Author's note: **

It's a little crappy since I have no sleep at all and deviantart is so irritating.. I can't submit anything...

and I don't really know what Tsunade is talking about... I'm also surprised at her.. is she crazy?

so whaddya think? ahahahahaha.. POOR GUYS! wahahahahahaha.. but they are my favorite so I'll make them...

SUFFER MORE! wahahahahaha ... (I've gone nuts!)

.. what do ya think will happen tomorrow? give your best guess...

thanks for reading please review.. ^_^


	5. The Consequence

**Author's note: **So I said I would post another Naruto Fanfic that is totally different from my pairings here, but then again I did not because I realized I have not yet introduced my pairings, though I think you got some hints... (BRAVO!) so sorry.. specially to my new friend..

I got a question? Why isn't anyone reviewing.. it's kinda sad.. I don't bite.. I promise!

**Disclaimer: **onceuponabloodynight doesn't own anything.. but the plot of this story...

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Consequence**

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. Rriiiiinnnggggg! The alarm went mad and echoed in the room.

"What the hell?!"

"Turn it off!:"

"Where is that stupid alarm clock?!"

"Who set the alarm?"

Kiba found the alarm clock at the top of a tall wardrobe. He quickly turned it off, but by that time everyone in the room is already wide awake. Well, except for one. Guess who?

"He's still asleep." Kiba states

"Even with all the commotion, he does not even flinch." Lee seconded

"How can he do that? That sound almost made me deaf." Naruto asked.

"Maybe hanging out with Ino made him vulnerable. Ino is actually 30 times louder than that snoozing." Choji explains

"Oi, Shikamaru wake up!" Lee started to shake him.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Both Naruto and Kiba also started waking him up.

"Uhhh.. guys.. I think-" Choji was beginning to say when a loud THUD! was heard. Kiba, Lee and Naruto were on the floor.

"UGHH! We would never give up!" Naruto said after he stood up. He pumped his fists high into the air.

"YEAH!" Kiba and Lee supported.

Choji sighed, "This is going to take forever." He then walked to Shikamaru to help the others wake him up.

*After 5 hours*

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled while he jumped up and down on Shika's bed

"WAKE UP!" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs in Shika's ear.

"SHIKAMARU-SAN WAKE UP PLEASE! WE'RE VERY LATE."

"Oi, Shikamaru! Ino and Yoshino-obasan are here.."Choji calmly said. With that Shikamaru's eyes fluttered in an instance and quickly stood up.

"Come on."he said and he walks towards the door.

"WOW!" The three said in unison.

Then Lee suddenly called him out, "Wait Shikamaru-san, you haven't taken a bath."

"Sponge bath can do. And you guys also haven't washed yet." The men just stood there confused. After 5 minutes their eyes almost bulged in shock.

"We totally forgot about bath, and hygiene."Choji said

"It's your entire fault Shikamaru!" Kiba angrily stomped his foot.

"What should we do now?" Lee said panicking, disappointed look on Guy was on his mind.

"Just dip the towel in the water and scrub yourself with it."Shikamaru answered him. After doing so, they run as fast as they could.

"This is really your fault, Shikamaru!" Kiba crossly stated.

"All of us are at fault. Don't blame him alone." Choji chastised, defendinhg his bestfriend

"Let's just run, okay?" Naruto tried to pacify.

"Troublesome." Everybody stopped at their tracks and looked at Shikamaru who was almost left behind.

"Shikamaru, we're already late. Don't you think we should be, uhm, a bit faster?" Naruto asked him, also starting to get annoyed to his lazy friend.

"Well, go then. Run as fast as you can, but that won't change the fact that we are _already _late. So there's no point in wasting my energy in running when it's already a lost battle."

"Uhh,.. he's got a point." And the guys walked leisurely to the assigned class.

"YOU'RE LATE! WHERE HAVE YOU FIVE BEEN?" Tsunade shouted at their faces the first time the door opened.

"We came from our room obaa-chan." Naruto said in a cheerful tone.

"And why are you late?"

"Slept late." Shikamaru idly stated

"Did you guys do something else?"

"Nope, I don't recall anything"

"Nahh.. we were too tired remember?"

"BAKA! YOU WILL BE HEAVILY PUNISH BECAUSE OF THIS!"

"Tsunade-sama, you have given us the full authority over them right?"Kurenai intervened, "then I say they can sit down now, I would let this pass. But _if _you do this again…. "

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei." The five said. Then the bell rang. "Oh! It's already time! See you guys tomorrow. Don't forget your assignments."

The class were all busily packing their things and heading outside. The five just stood there confused.

Naruto looked around and saw Hinata, "Uhm, Hinata what assignment?"

"Oh, y-y-you w-would w-w-write a s-s-song. I-it's a group a-assignment, s-so no w-w-worries N-Naruto-kun!"

"Write a song?" Lee asked

"H-hai! Y-you w-w-would n-need to p-p-play an i-instrument." They just stared at Hinata as if she had grown another head.

"They were late Hinata-chan."Sai who popped out of nowhere interjected.

"Oh! D-do you w-w-want me to t-t-teach y-you?"

"Would that really be fine?" Choji inquired

"Why won't it be?" Sai asked for the sake of her friend who was blushing profusely because Naruto was staring at her.

"He means, won't Hinata rest? If I remember correctly she was uptop with Kurenai-sensei doing your spying thing." Shikamaru answered for the group.

"No! I want to do this!" Hinata said determination in her eyes.

"Wow! You did not stutter Hinata-chan! And you can play an instrument too. Whatever that is." Naruto praised her making her face more flushed.

"Hinata-chan! Thank you for helping us!" KIba said grinning from ear to ear.

"Hinata, I should go now. A lot of ninjas still need to learn the basics, I will help them." And Sai walks away from them but turned before finally disappearing to the door. "Oh, just don't tell it to the others especially Tsunade-sama, we weren't supposed to help you guys as a punishment. Tsunade-sama has redundantly reminded us just before you guys came inside the room."

"You were not supposed to help us?" Naruto asking face turned to face Hinata.

"Shall we start now?" She smiled happily, pretending she hadn't heard him.

Kiba who swiftly picked up her sudden change of topic asked, "What shall we do first?"

"Feel your emotion, your passion, keep them for the time being then show it all using words and tones."

"How?" They all asked.

Hinata smiled even brighter, "Just sing your heart out. Whatever you feel, show it all in your own music. Anger, grief, happiness, excitement, any of these emotions, display them in your lyrics, tone and facial expression."

"Hinata-sama!" someone called.

"Someone's looking for you; you're not supposed to be seen with us, right?"

"Okay, but…. Meet me tonight, here. I'll teach you guys, so you can easily adapt. For the meantime, Shikamaru! Here." She then held a book in front of him "read it in advance, you may need it tonight, and observe the others too, you can learn from them."

"Hinata-sama!"

"I should go now, see you tonight!" she smiled kindly to them before heading to where the voice is.

"What is that she gave you Shikamaru?" Choji asked. Shika was also confused, the other guys surrounded him immediately and they turn the book to its cover."

"Guitar Lessons for Begginers."They all said in unison.

"Guitar? What is that?" Naruto loudly voiced his thoughts.

* * *

**Author's note: **

So guys! Thank you for reading.. :)

What do you think? PLease review... (I'm begging you)


	6. Music

**Sai: **Wow! Authoress-san! You're feeling generous today, aren't you?

**onceuponabloodynight: **Nah! Just a simple thank you to my readers...and I am not sure if I could update next week cause it's exams week...

**Sai: **And finally! There is a music... authoress-san... authoress-san?

**onceuponabloodynight: **ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Sai: **(sweatdrops) she has fallen asleep.. oh well! I would just do the disclaimer for her...

onceuponabloodynight does not own Naruto, because if she did then I am already married to her...

**onceuponabloodynight:** Sai-kun, lets hug and never let go of each other! ZZZZzzzz

* * *

**Chapter 6: Music**

The five shinobi walked around the place. The four were totally bored while Shikamaru was trying to figure the book out.

"_Why would Hinata give me this?"_ then he flipped the pages, "_What the hell are these illustrations?_

"I'm bored." Naruto said breaking the silence.

"You're not alone." Kiba said.

"Let's go find Guy-sensei, he might help us!" Lee said with hopeful eyes.

Kiba shuddered, _"I'd rather be bored to death." "_I don't think that's a good idea, remember, we are being punished. Everybody would avoid us."

"But Guy-sensei is-" and Lee started his heartfelt speech of admiration for Guy

Choji sat next to Shikamaru, "Figured it out already?"

"A little, but this sketches are a bit confusing."

"What's that?" Naruto suddenly asked, forming a silence to the group. But a voice was heard. They followed it and found their selves leaning in a wall, to avoid being seen by the owner's voice.

"We would play the instrument, you guys watch us. Your vocalist will sing for us all. Okay?" Ayame said.

"They're going to sing and play an instrument; do you think we should watch?" Choji asked Shikamaru, who nods in agreement. The boys peeped to the wall's side and saw a lady, her back against their view so they do not know her identity. They are guessing she will be the vocalist.

They also saw Ayame walk to the rhodes piano, while Ko was acting as the drummer and Sai and Hinata the bassist. Hinata gave the signal and the place was filled with melodies coming from the instruments then the woman said.

_Hold my hand while you cut me down_

_It had only just begun but now it's over now_

_And you're in the heat of moments with your heart playing up cold_

_I'm between the middle watching hastiness unfold_

_On my eyes you're were smiling in the spotlight dancing with the night_

_When I fell off your mind_

_I'm tired of trying_

_Your teasing ain't enough_

_Fed up of biding your time_

_When I don't get nothing back_

_And for what, and for what, and for what_

_When I don't get nothing back_

_Boy I'm tired_

_Where'd you go when you stay behind_

_I looked up and inside down and outside only to find_

_A double taking punching hard and laughing at my smile_

_I get closer you obviously prefer her_

_[Chorus:]_

_I'm tired of trying_

_Your teasing ain't enough_

_Fed up of biding your time_

_When I don't get nothing back_

_And for what, and for what, and for what_

_When I don't get nothing back_

_Boy I'm tired of trying_

_Your teasing ain't enough_

_Fed up of biding your time_

_When I don't get nothing back_

_And for what, and for what, and for what_

_When I don't get nothing back_

_Boy I'm tired_

_(I should have known)_

_Never mind said your open arms_

_I couldn't help believe you trick me back into them_

_Even though..._

_[Chorus]_

The woman's companion; who served as the audience since they did not know the boys were there too, clapped eagerly. Some even made a standing ovation.

"She's amazing, isn't she Maki?" one of her companions said

"What would you expect from the Kazekage's sister." Said the other one whose name is Maki

"Kazekage's sister?" the boys whispered in shock.

"Then is she-"Lee was about to say when…

"TEMARI! You are amazing said!" said two younger girls.

"Temari!?" They murmured, trying not to blow up their cover.

"Shush! Don't fool me, I know it's-"

"Great! We only started today yet you can sing a song you composed yourself." Sai praised her.

"Owww… nah, the main idea was mine but Hinata was the one who composed it."

"But you helped me too, so you deserve the credit. And your voice just fits the music. It was excellent" Hinata complimented

"Your group is lucky to have you." Ayame said, "So you better cooperate with her okay?" she said as she turned to Temari's cohorts.

"Guys, it was exceptional, but we need to go now. There are still other groups we need to help with… Keep progressing!" Ko said and with that he and Ayame walked towards the other groups.

"You really put all your emotions into it! That's what makes it outstanding! I wonder who could be your inspiration." Sai said

"I don't even understand a word of what she just sang." said Kankuro who sprouted out of nowhere.

"Oh, hi Kankuro! It's been a while." Sai greeted his friend, "Her song is full of sadness. It means she was tired of pleasing or loving a guy who does not care about her and who likes someone else." Sai explained

Kankuro grinned, "I know for who that song was." Temari glared at him but he did not notice, "Sai it will be our secret but Temari has been- OUCH!" Kankuro exclaimed. Temari trudged his feet with her high heels.

"A-are y-you okay?" Hinata asked

"Oh he's fine. Go along now, Ayame-san and Ko-san are waiting for you." Temari smiled as if she was innocent.

"Alright, nice start Temari! And Kankuro look for Ino or Sakura to treat whatever is painful in you. It might be serious, we can't risk that." Hinata said..

"Goodbye guys! See you again later."Sai said smiling.

Temari watched the two disappear from their sights before turning to Kankuro and giving him a glare almost matching Uchiha's death glare. She left him with her team, a trail of fans behind her. Kankuro scrams away from everyone's sight.

"Temari sings?" Kiba snorted.

"What do you think Kankuro was about to tell Sai?" Lee asked

"And who could be her inspiration?" queried Naruto

"Troublesome. Too troublesome to think." Shikamaru commented

"So, did you figured out." Choji asked his best friend.

Shikamaru sighed, "Yes, but we need instruments first. Let's go back to the stadium."

* * *

**Sai: **Authoress is still asleep... so I would do this for her too..

Thanks for reading! Please review...

**Kiba: **Wait! You forgot!

Sorry! onceuponabloodynight knows nothing with guitars and instruments and doesn't play any instrument other than piano and lyre so excuse her if she has mistakes with the musical chuchu..

**Naruto:** And the songs tittle is **_Tired_**by _Adele._

**Shikamaru: **Troublesome.


	7. Bandages and Guitars

**Author's note: **Awwww,.. where's Sai? Never mind

So here's another chapter... This one's full of fluffiness.. and lame jokes... yep.. I tried being funny but I guess I can't. Am I being too serious? Maybe my sister's lame jokes are rubbing it off on me.. hahahahaha...

Anyway, hope you like this chapter, I'm stress-free right now so I put my best writing this, not like I don't in the other chapters. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and its characters. Because if I do then Hinata and Naruto would have been together after Pain's invasion... ooops! I'm giving hints of pairings...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bandages and Guitars**

The gang walked towards the stadium. They walked past Sir Kakashi 's group who were covering their ears from Guy's (cough, cough, out of tune, cough,) singing. Of course Lee was amazed and dazed by his sensei… again, so they had wasted time pulling him away from his master. They also walked past Sir Iruka's assemblage and Lady Shizune's team, luckily contrasting the earlier team, both group were pretty normal.

They had also walked past Neji, Shino and Sasuke who were grouped together along with Sai. They got nothing to do since Sai isn't around, so they just followed Naruto's group around.

At last, they have reached their destination. Choji touched the handle and turn the knob. Upon opening, distinct voices were heard inside. That froze them on their feet.

"Ow, ow, ow," a male voice said, "That hurts!"

"Well, if you haven't tried Temari's patience then you wouldn't be in so much pain." reasoned a very familiar blond girl's voice. Shikamaru's eyes went wide and listen intently as his companions did so too.

"I did not know she hasn't said it yet. She gives off the aura of aggressiveness and holds onto him like she owns him."

"True, but still it's not enough reason for you to spill her secrets." Then she sighed.

Naruto can't take it any longer, he was being very curious again. So he snatched the knob from Choji and opened the door widely. The sight was pretty intimate when you glance at it.

Ino was holding Kankuro's arm, focused on healing it, worry evident on her face. While Kankuro was leaning in to see what the blond was doing in his arms. Their faces were too close to each other. It didn't also help that the background was a large window, capturing the sunset like a picture frame.

"Are you two dating?" Naruto broke the awkward silence. Ino and Kankuro both raised their heads and bump into each other.

"Oww.." they both said in unison. Shikamaru immediately run to her.

"Are you okay Ino?" he asked.

"Now I need to heal myself as well" said Ino.

"Of course not! Baka!" Kankuro shouted. "Don't surprise people with stupid questions!"

"What brings all of you here?" Ino said looking from Shikamaru to Naruto and the others.

"We were just going to pick a guitar. It seems like we would need it for our assignments." Kiba answered.

"Really?" Ino's eyes flashed with excitement, "Who's going to play the guitar?"

Sasuke scoffed, Neji looked away and Shino spoke, "Sai, why? Because he is the only one who knows how to play it."

"I don't even think we would do those things" Sasuke said and smirked at Naruto's expression.

"NOT FAIR!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto. We are still unsure of it, though it's most likely to happen. I mean, it's out of our character." Neji calmly said. Ino looked away from them and looked at Choji , Kiba and Lee expectantly.

"Shikamaru." They all said. Ino stared at his childhood friend and let out a squeal. Shikamaru sighed while Kankuro laughed at them.

"Can you just give us a guitar? We don't know where it is." Shikamaru said

"There," and Ino pointed to the corner were a lot of guitars were displayed, Shikamaru grabbed one but a hand restricted him, "oh no, no, no, no, no. I would choose for you, you clearly have no sense in fashion. That guitar doesn't fit your appearance or your personality." Then she scavenges among the guitars.

Shikamaru just looked at her. When Ino held out a guitar or two and walks toward him, he unconsciously backed off. She stood behind him and attached the guitar to him. She then gave him a smile, a smile which makes Shikamaru' feet wiggle.

"Troublesome."He muttered under his breath.

"There, much better. It fits you more!" said Ino eyeing him from head to toe. Right, the guitar Ino picked was way much perfect to him. "It's just sad that it's all that I can do for you. I mean, I am in a different instrument." Ino said with a sad smile.

"It's fine, what are you gonna play anyway?" Shikamaru said.

Ino beamed broadly at him, "You'll see." Shukamaru can't take it any longer, in any second he will melt. But then he remembered the scene earlier.

"Come on guys. We should head now." He walks off the room, but before disappearing completely, he mumbled, "Sorry for disturbing your intimacy earlier."

The gang, Ino and Kankuro stood there confused. Then the guys except Kankuro followed him but he was already afar. Apparently Shikamaru was walking faster than usual, blushing furiously while castigating himself in his mind. _"Great Nara, just great! What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"Hey Shikamaru, wait up!" Lee said

"Why are you running away anyway?" Kiba asked.

"He's jealous." Neji stated bluntly.

Shikamaru just become redder, "I am not running away, and I certainly am not jealous. Why should I be?

"Duh! Because you like her? Shikamaru, I've been your best friend for almost all our lives and I've seen the way you look at her. You can't hide anything from me." Choji said.

"_Great why did I ask again? Oh yeah, to avoid this kind of situation."_Shikamaru halted all of the sudden, "I do not!"

"You do, it's obvious," Shino said, "Why? Because if you do not really like her then you wouldn't be running away that fast and your face won't be that red."

Shikamaru shut up. Everyone did too, they are anxiously waiting for his admission just then…

"Ugh! I can't take this silence anymore!" Naruto said

Sasuke bonked him, "Dobe, nice ruining the atmosphere."

"But we're too silent. And I have been meaning to ask Shikamaru this question; where are we going anyway?"

All of them grew quiet again. Shikamaru just flushed more profusely.

"We're supposed to be at the stadium." Naruto said

"And that was the stadium." Kiba continued, torturing Shikamaru more.

"It seems you're not yourself today Shikamaru." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Probably, too caught up with the thought of a certain blond." Neji also teased.

"Let's just head back, okay?" Shikamaru said and walked faster again than usual.

"SHIKAMARU MY DEAR FRIEND! YOU ARE NOW EXPERIENCING THE THRILL OF BEING YOUTH. BLOSSOMING LOVE IS WHERE YOU ARE NOW. DON'T BE SCARED OF IT, EMBRACE YOUR LOVE FOR YOUR SWEET FLOWER INO!" said Lee, mimicking his Guy-sensei.

"I am not in love with Ino!" Shikamaru desperately shouted making a huge crowd glance their way.

"He is." They all said in unison.

* * *

**Author's note: **Yey! Another ShikaIno chapter? Ahahahahahaha... I love Shika! He is my favorite! That's why he's the object of my torture! wahahahahhaha

And I just realized, he's basically out of character.. well I think he'll be like that though..

Say, what do you think? Tell me.. :)


	8. Instruments

**Author's note: **Yay! I'm back! Sorry if it's been long since I've updated. Please forgive me..

Also I deleted the other story because I lost interest in it. Sorry, sorry, sorry..

Actually I was thinking if I should still continue this. I hope my choice is right.

Well anyway.. enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Instruments**

"Shikamaru! Wait up!" Choji shouted

'_I hope they're gone by now. Please Kami Sama!' _Shikamaru repeatedly chant as he dashed further from the group. Fortunately, Ino and Kankuro left the stadium minutes after Shikamaru and the others left.

So when the group reached the stadium, Shikamaru sighed in relief. He sat near the stage. He then realized he has been carrying the guitar Ino chose for him.

_"It's just sad that it's all that I can do for you." Ino said with a sad smile._

'_What does she mean by that?"_ he asked himself. Then the image of Kankuro and Ino close together popped out in his mind. _'When did they become close to each other? Urgh! Shikamaru what are you doing? Why are you thinking of such trivial things about a certain troublesome woman? Why am I feeling this way?'_

Shikamaru continued pondering in silence never noticing the others are staring at him. He also did not notice Sai and Hinata are already there at the stadium.

"What happened to him?"

"Broken-hearted…" Kiba trailed in the sentence not knowing how to continue it.

Sai smiled and said, "Well, we can take advantage of that" Hinata nudged him.

"I'm really sorry Shikamaru-san." Hinata said. Shikamaru had already broke his train of thoughts and glanced up the people surrounding him. "I know a way on how we can lessen the pain. Do you want me to teach you?" Hinata kindly smiled at him on which Shikamaru only nodde as an answer.

"Sai, can you teach the others on how to play a certain instrument they want to learn while I teach Shikamaru, uhm… another thing?" She smiled an unsure smile but Sai got it and nodded in agreement.

"Okay guys, you heard her. Let's go there so we can choose which instrument would fit who." Sai said leading the group away from Shikamaru and Hinata. Hinata smiled kindly at Shikamaru who patiently awaits her instruction.

"So are you ready Shikamaru-san?" Shika smiled and nodded, she then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen which he handed to him.

"What are these for?" Shikamaru asked

"Write whatever it is you feel. You can fill the whole paper if you want. I know you're not a fan of writing but please… trust me it's a better way of releasing you feelings, whatever it is, than just storing them inside you." And she smiled to him, a genuine and kind smile before leaving to see what the others are doing.

Shikamaru just stared at her back as she left. Then shifted his gaze into the paper and pen he was holding. The next thing he knew, he was furiously scribbling in the blank piece of paper.

Meanwhile, Hinata headed to Sai and his company. She smiled as she heard Naruto, Lee and Kiba enthusiastically asked Sai questions.

"What are those?" Kiba asked pointing to the drum set.

"Ahhh… those are drum set… those…" Sai was trying to say when Naruto intervened.

"How do you use this?" Naruto asked as his finger touched the piano.

"Ahhh... you just…" Sai again began but someone (again) chimed in.

"Look! Look! Another one like the one you are touching Naruto-san!" Lee burst in. Naruto and Kiba rushed to him as they look at the organ.

"It's different." Choji who was calmly listening to them joined in. "See, it is much slimmer than that one."

"Well, when you grew slimmer you were still Choji aren't you? You are Choji no matter if you are fat or slim. Then this must be the same, that one is just fatter." Said Naruto

Choji was infuriated, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Shino grabbed him and shook his head.

"He's an idiot. He doesn't know what he is saying." Neji said

"Actually Naruto, Choji is right. That's an organ. While that…" Sai said as he pointed the upright, "...is an upright."

"URGH! I won't remember anything of that."

"He is stupid. He won't get it. Just teach him how to play one instrument and he will be fine." Sasuke said

"Why don't you guys choose an instrument?" Hinata asked them which made the boys jumped except of course the cool ones because it's errmm… out of their character.

"Then I choose these." Kiba said as he recovered from shock. He was holding the drum sticks and smashing them to the hanging toms.

"This one's mine." Choji rushed to the organ.

"I will have a guitar." Naruto said.

"Me too!" Lee also said ermm shouted

"Can you choose a guitar that would fit me Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in which Hinata blushed furiously.

"S-sure." Hinata stuttered. Hinata chose an orange and black guitar for Naruto. When she also saw Lee having troubles with strapping the guitar to his self, she rushed to him and helped him.

"How about you?" Sai asked Sasuke, Shino and Neji. The three just stood there gaping.

"I think Shino would be good as the drummer." Hinata said while she smiled at him. Shino who loves Hinata as his friend and clearly having no choice followed Kiba who smiled widely at him.

"I guess I'll go with the organ." Neji sighed and slipped beside Choji.

"Sasuke will also be a bassist." Said Naruto, grinning at his glaring friend.

"That means Neji, Choji, Shino and Kiba will be under my direction while Sasuke, Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru would be under yours, Hinata.' Sai said

"Okay bassists, let's go near the stage." Hinata said after she saw Sasuke picking a black and blue guitar.

As they neared Shikamaru, who was at the stage, Hinata asked him, "Are you finish?"

Shikamaru glanced up and smiled at her. Hinata spoke again.

"Then we should get going to the next stage."

* * *

**Neji: **Uhhh... is this heaven?

**Naruto: **Nyahhh! Neji! But y-your s-supposed to be d-dead? I saw you die..

**Neji: ***sigh I guess this isn't heaven. Why am I here anyway?

**Sasuke: **We were just about to asked you the same.

**Lee: **Yay! Neji is alive! Huh? Sasuke? What the-?

**Choji: **What's happening here Shikamaru?

**Shikamaru: **K-kankuro a-and I-ino? Kankuro and Ino? Kankuro and Ino?

**Shino:** It's no use. Why? Because Shikamaru was too shock with the Kankuro and Ino moment that he can't think clearly.

**Kiba: **Then who do you suppose we should ask?

**Shino: **I don't know. Maybe the one who controls this story.

**Lee: **Kishimoto?

**Shino: **How I wish... but no...

**Choji: **Maybe one of those fiction writer...

**Naruto: **Yeah.. the one who wrote all this crap...

**All: **ONCEUPONABLOODYNIGHT

**Sai: **Sorry.. the authoress is out of reach. Please just kindly review after reading the story. Thank you! :)


	9. Facing the Consequence

**Author's note: **Yay! Two chapters today! I hope everyone enjoys it! :)

**Sai: **Uhh.. authoress-san, I think you should run.

**Me: **Yay! Sai is here! Why would I run if you are here? (jumps at Sai and hugs him tight)

**Sai: **Uhh.. because of them? (points out at Neji, Sasuke, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto and Kiba)

**Me: **What? Am I in a harem? Wow! That would be heaven!

**Sai: **I think you don't understand authoress-san...

**Neji: **You! Why am I here? I am suppose to be dead! Let me rest in peace.

**Naruto: **And why is Sasuke here? He is not suppose to be here... not yet..

**Kiba: **And why are you altering the story?

**Me: **Uh-oh... I think you are right Sai-kun I should run, do the disclaimer for me okay? (runs)

**All except Sai: **Hey! You! Wait up!

**Sai: **onceuponabloodynight do not own Naruto but this plot is hers. So please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Facing the Consequence**

A week has passed since the ninjas began their hiding and a lot already happened. Shinobis and allied civilians alike learned a lot of things outside their hidden villages. One particular group is "The Outcasts" which is composed of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba , Choji and Lee.

"Maybe you are wondering "why outcasts?". Well, remember Kurenai's warning that we should never be late ever again? If you don't, let's just have a quick flashback…"

_"YOU'RE LATE! WHERE HAVE YOU FIVE BEEN?" Tsunade shouted at their faces the first time the door opened._

_"We came from our room obaa-chan." Naruto said in a cheerful tone._

_"And why are you late?"_

_"Slept late." Shikamaru idly stated_

_"Did you guys do something else?"_

_"Nope, I don't recall anything"_

_"Nahh.. we were too tired remember?"_

_"BAKA! YOU WILL BE HEAVILY PUNISH BECAUSE OF THIS!"_

_"Tsunade-sama, you have given us the full authority over them right?"Kurenai intervened, "then I say they can sit down now, I would let this pass. But__if__you do this again…. "_

_"Thank you Kurenai-sensei." The five said. Then the bell rang._

"So do you remember now? Well, after that we had a session with Hinata and "The Prodigies" (Those are Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Sai who are being called "The Prodigies"since _almost_ everyone swoon over them and they excel in _almost_ everything). And since "The Prodigies" outshined "The Outcasts" at the practice, the "The Outcasts", led by me, decided to practice more and more that night that we grew very tired. And guess what happened the day after?"

"_WE ARE SO LATE!" Naruto said while he and the others run as fast as they could._

"_Kurenai-sensei is going to kill us!" Kiba also sai,"This is your fault Naruto!" _

"_Guys please… stop arguing. Nothing will mend this now."_

"_Right. We just have to accept what consequence will be given to us."_

_Then as they opened the door, everyone stared at them. Their parents, those that are not going to participate, are also their as audience._

"_You're late." Kurenai calmly stated, "You do remember that if you are late again, you shall face consequences, do you?"_

"_Yes." The five of them answered._

"_Then I shall say your punishment once the class is over. For the meantime find a seat."_

_Naruto quickly sat next to Sakura in the front row. Lee sat next to Tenten in the one of the middle rows. Choji and Kiba sat next to each other in a vacant seat at the last row while Shikamaru sat next to Ino that was also at the last row._

"_Why are you late Shika-kun?" Ino harshly whispered_

_Shikamaru look at her and asked, "What?"_

"_Shikamaru Nara." Kurenai said loud enough for everyone to hear. Shikamaru shot his eyes up and saw everyone look._

"_Sorry." He muttered_

"_I said, why are you late?" Ino muttered yet again._

"_It's none of your business." Shikamaru also said in hushed tone_

"_You know, Kurenai-sensei is very angry. I think she will not be merciful this time. You guys should learn to wake up early in the morning." Ino quietly chastised him._

"_Lee woke up early." He said_

"_I was actually talking about you and Choji."_

"_Mmmm"_

"_Is that all you can say?"_

"_What should I say then?"_

"_Urgh! You're frustrating!"_

"_SHIKAMARU AND INO!" Kurenai bellowed, "I can distinctly hear your voices! Stand up!" Shikamaru and Ino slowly stood up._

"_This is your entire fault." Ino muttered._

"_My fault? You were the one shouting." Shika grumbled under his breath_

"_Yes this is your entire fault! I was shouting because you keep on distracting me." She shouted, not caring about the people listening to them._

"_Distracting you? Aren't you the one who started it?" Shikamaru also said in a louder voice._

"_You! You! You, Urgh! You are one lazy worthless bastard!"_

"_And you are a very troublesome and noisy woman."_

"_Shut it!"Kurenai shouted at the two. "Who started this argument?"_

_Shikamaru and Ino looked guiltily at one another. "I said who started it?"_

_Shika saw Ino trembling in fear; he glanced up to his parents. His mother looks angry while his father wears a look of disappointment. Beside his father is Inoichi Yamanaka who wears a… _

"_Gulp… is that a murderous glare?" Shika thought then he hurriedly shifted his gaze. He sighed in defeat, "I had a deal with her father anyway." He said to himself_

_Shikamaru raised his hand, "Me."_

_Ino looked at him in disbelief, then she smiled, "No Kurenai-sensei, it was I who argued with him first."_

"_Ino…" Shikamaru called._

"_Okay then you shall also be prepared for the punishment. Now take your seats."_

"_I hope every group have a name already. I want to hear them one by one and as soon as you have stated your group you and your groupmates would start practicing for the upcoming talent show this Saturday. Start with your group Ino then call another one."_

"_K4, composed by me, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten. Sai…"_

"_The Prodigies. Sasuke, Neji, Shino and me, next Temari…"_

_This continued until Iruka called Naruto, who.._

"_I don't know! Help me!" Then he look at Kiba._

"_Don't look at me, I don't know either.."_

"_We haven't thought of a name since we were so busy practicing" Lee said while crying_

"_Shikamaru, do you have any ideas?" Choji asked. Then the four looked at him._

"_What? I didn't know we should come up with one."_

"_Shikamaru think quickly. I a lot of angry auras are floating around."_

"_What? Don't pressure me. Uh… uhm… The Outcasts?" He blurted_

"_That's a good name." Kurenai said, "That would perfectly fit the 5 of you since you guys would be our slaves."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. You will serve us starting today until… Tsunade-sama granted you freedom. Don't worry. I will send you help if you need one. "_

"…and from that day onwards, we've been here cleaning rooms, cooking meals, running errands and other chores while practicing for the upcoming talent show." Naruto complained

"I know Naruto. I was there." Kiba said

"Hey! Why is it so quiet out there? Where is everybody?" Lee asked.

"Maybe they are practicing. Let's just do our jobs, alright?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. The talent show is tomorrow. We need to hurry so we can start practicing again." Choji said

Little do they know that everyone is gathered at the stadium. Anxiety was looming all over the place. Until Kurenai at last spoke up.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for being here at the stadium with us. We are all gathered here for the talent show that will be judged by the 5 great Kages. I hope you enjoy our show today." She said with a smile.

* * *

**Sai: **It is quiet. Where is everybody?

**Me:** Hahahahahaha I now control you. I own this plot and so you can't do a thing against me. Hahahahaha Accept your fate. Hahahaha You should have known better than going against the AUTHORESS! ahahahaha

**Sai: **Oh! Authoress-sama is currently busy punishing and torturing the others. Just please be kind to leave a review after. Thank you!


End file.
